Despite Everything
by Hylienne-Floria
Summary: Len, a typical geek and gamer, discovers for the first time what love is. He's in love, but with someone he never met in real life and who lives on the other side of the world. Will he and his online lover be able to surpass all the inconveniences that come with a long distance relationship? Len/Kaito.
1. Chapter 1

Len's P.O.V

I moaned from the tapping sunlight against my face. I blinked and glanced over at my alarm clock. 10:30 AM. I closed my eyes, covered my face with a blanket and tried to get some more sleep before getting up. The sunlight was way too bright however; I could not fall back asleep. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, rolling to the other side of the bed.

It was already halfway through summer vacations. Since school had ended, I, Kagamine Len, had done nothing but gaming and being on social medias. I was a typical geek and gamer. I was not very interested by anything popular that most people would like. The only thing that I actually enjoyed doing was video gaming, video making, painting, and every once in a while, I liked to sing.

I was not very outgoing. I had a few friends from school, but I was not very close to any of them. Most of my friends were online friends. Pathetic, uh. I didn't mind that much, though.

I got out of bed and immediately turned on my laptop, as usual. It was a pretty cool laptop; very fast and easy to hack. I logged in, opened google chrome and Skype, then put a soft background music. I logged in my email. One message from Tumblr, two from YouTube and one from Facebook. The usual, again. I ignored them and looked for who was up on Skype. There was only that guy I met a few years ago on YouTube, Piko, and that weird friend of his, Oliver. Everyone seemed to be away. I didn't feel like talking to either of them, so I went on YouTube and looked if there were any good new videos. Nothing really caught my attention, so I went on Facebook. Still found nothing interesting. Tumblr? Nothing either. I sighed and rested my chin in my palm.

"Len, I made cookies. Want some?"

I jumped as my sister's gentle voice resonated in my head. "Rin!" I yelled, my heart still beating quite fast. "How many times do I have to tell you? _Knock_ before you come in." I sighed, stealing her whole plate of chocolate chips cookies. I turned back to my computer and mumbled, "Thanks…"

My sister looked concerned, but kept her thoughts to herself. "Anytime," Rin kindly grinned before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Enjoying the biscuit, I looked for something to do. Nothing good was happening on social medias, so I might as well just - oh! That video game forum I used to visit all the time, I wonder if there's anything interesting going on there? I haven't been on that website for years. I used to have some friends on there, maybe they are still active? I can always try to send them a message, it's not like I have anything else to do…

I went on the forum and logged in with an old username and password I had almost forgotten. So many things on the website had changed since then, but I eventually found the profile of one of my old friends. Nothing about it had changed from what I remembered. I looked at his profile:

Username: iAisuKs  
Location: In an ice cream truck.  
Age: Between 15 and 20.  
Country: England.  
Male/Female: Male.  
Personal title: Ice cream god

Yes, that was definitively him. I smiled as I remembered him a little more clearly. He was a really nice and funny guy. He had been my first online bestie, which could be a little bit weird for those who don't believe in online friendship. I didn't even know how he looked like and I was like, what? Eleven years old back then? Something like that.

Should I still send him a private message? I had to admit, I was curious to know how he was doing after all those years. I took my keyboard and started typing.

To: iAisuKs  
From: OrangiLk  
Subject: Hey  
Message: _Yo! It's been a while, eh? I hope you remember me lol. I was just wondering how you've been doing, since it's been so long since we last talked._

Good enough? I thought so. I clicked "send" and stared at my screen for a few seconds. Well, that was done. I just had to wait until he responds. That was, if he ever sees it.

I was playing The Legend of Zelda: Twilight princess when my phone beeped. I paused the game and looked at my emails. "You have received a new PM from the forum"

To: OrangiLk  
From: iAisuKs  
Subject: Re:Hey  
Message: _Woah! It has been a while. Of course I remember you! I've been doing great, how about you? Shouldn't we use something easier to communicate though, something like skype? This forum isn't the nicest place to have a conversation. Anyway, ttyl!_

I blushed and reread his message. Should I answer right now? I bit my lip and shrugged. Why not?

To: iAisuKs  
From: OrangiLk  
Subject: Re:Hey  
Message: _I'm doing great, thank you. And sure, why not? Here's my skype username: LenKagam21. You should find me pretty easily._

I clicked "send" once again and made sure my Skype was open. I left my computer as it was and went back to my game, keeping an eye on my Skype.

I waited hours, still nothing. I was then playing Assassin's Creed III, a bag of chips and pop beside me. My head ached because of my too tight pony tail and lack of healthy nutriments. I did not really care, since I was enjoying the game too much.

"Could you at least change your clothes?"

I jumped once again. "Rin!"

"Sorry," She gently giggled, her blue eyes glancing over the scene. "Len, you're a mess. You're really not eating properly and you haven't taken a shower for like… four days now. Let me at least help you clean your room." She said, clearly concerned about my wellbeing.

I paused the game. "Rin, I know mom's gone on a trip, but that doesn't mean you have to boss me around. Could you just please, leave me alone?" I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Len…" she pitifully looked at me.

I didn't need her pity. I ignored her and turned off the PS3. She sighed and closed the door behind her, leaving me alone once again. I went back to my computer and checked my messages. Still nothing… Maybe he went to bed. He lives in England after all, he's 5 hours ahead of me. I rubbed my eyes and passed my hands through my hair. Uh… a shower wouldn't be that bad after all.

I grabbed a few clean clothes that had been laying on the ground and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the water. I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. When did I start looking so skinny?

Not that long ago, my father died of skin cancer. He left my pitiful mother, jobless, alone with me and my twin sister, Rin. Since then, my life has been upside down. I would always lock myself in my room and play games. My mother had gone crazy and Rin tried her best to keep the family together. My grades started to sink, my appetite was gone, and of course, I just had to realise, in the same year, that I might be homosexual.

I stripped and jumped into the shower. ''The fact that I'm gay isn't helping anything either…'' I mumbled to myself, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and pouring some in my hand. When I came out of the closet, which was right before my father died, I wasn't expecting anyone to be so surprised. I mean, what kind of straight guy borrows his sister's clothes and paints his nails? Well, my mother got quite the surprise when I told her. She went from crazy to mad. She was so… ashamed of me, disgusted, repulsive of me. I decided not to tell my father because of her. I feared he would have the same kind of reaction. Rin was the only one who was absolutely fine with it; she even said she thought it was cool. Still, a part of me wishes I was straight. Things would be so much easier.

All cleaned up, I got out of the shower and turned the water off. I then wrapped myself in warm towels, looking at myself in the mirror once again. Blond hair, blue eyes, girly face, slender body, short… That was me. I never was that kind of popular guy, the tall and handsome one. I was shy and lonely. I had never gotten in any relationship. The closest that I had ever been was a date with a guy I once had a crush on, but he had to move, so it kind of ended there. He didn't seem very into it either, I think he did it just to make me happy. I don't even think he was into guys. Anyway, I realized I wasn't fit for relationships. Who would love someone like me, anyway?

I changed my clothes, headed back to my room and went to bed. Right after closing the light, I received a notification from my phone, but decided not to take a look at it. I wrapped myself of warm blankets and closed my eyes, falling into the world of dreamland…


	2. Chapter 2

It was pouring rain in London that day. Kaito had been living the opposite life from Len's. He was popular, loved by everyone, very outgoing, good looking and, most importantly, happy. He was always occupied; he went to school and had good grades. He was the main guitarist from a band he had created with some friends at school. He had a part time job he loved. He had a great, supportive family. Overall, his life was stable. Little did he know, that fact was going to change sooner or later.

Kaito had just finished his shift at a musical summer camp for children. He left the camp accompanied by his closest friend, a goofy purple haired guy he met at school. They were on their way to Kaito's car as he and his friend chatted.

"I'm so glad I have tomorrow off," he sighed in relief. "Children can be so exhausting! I can't remember the last time I was able to enjoy myself. Want me to drive you home, Gakupo?" He added as they walked through the parking lot.

His purpled haired friend laughed as he could relate to what Kaito was saying. "That would be appreciated! Walking would've been a pain in the ass since my legs are hurting all over." He admitted as Kaito look out his car keys and unlocked the doors. "Hey, wanna hang out? I just bought a new video game, let's try it out! My parents are gonna be home late anyway…" Gakupo begged his friend.

They both entered in the car and adjusted their seatbelts. "I'll be honest with you, I would love to, but I'd like to spend some time with my family tonight. I haven't been able to have a decent conversation with them for a while now. Sorry…" Kaito admitted while leaving the parking lot.

"Nah it's cool, don't worry about it. We'll do that some other time then."

Kaito dropped his friend off a few blocks later. He then headed to his own place, finally relieved to be alone. Working full time during the summer was rough for the 19 years old. He missed having the liberty to go out with his friends whenever he felt like it and being able to have a break for himself every once in a while.

He was finally home around 8 in the afternoon. The lights were off. That was unusual for him, as his parents were usually there before him. He went inside, took off his shoes, sighed and went in the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He noticed a note his parents had left him on the refrigerator. It said, "We're going out for dinner with some friends tonight. There's some pasta left for you in the fridge. We'll be home late. Love, mom & dad."

 _Damnit,_ he thought. _Whatever, I'll just call Gakupo and tell him we can hang out after all._

He reached for the smartphone into his pocket and noticed he had just received an email. "You have received a new PM from the forum."

 _Uh? What forum? What is this, scam?_

He opened his mailbox and read the email. He clicked on the link that sent him to the log in page of the forum. He was confused, but soon remembered it was a forum he used to visit all the time as a young teenager. Having no issues logging in, he could read the private message he had gotten. He immediately recognized the username of the person who had sent him the message. It was from a guy he used to chat with all the time back then, when he did not have so many friends. He remembered having good conversation with that guy, having many interests in common. He read the message.

To: iAisuKs  
From: OrangiLk  
Subject: Hey  
Message: _Yo! It's been a while, eh? I hope you remember me lol. I was just wondering how you've been doing, since it's been so long since we last talked._

He chuckled as he found the message to be a bit odd, out of the blue. Well, he thought it would not hurt anyone to get back to talking to this guy. Many years had passed and he was curious to learn what he had been up to. They _did_ talk a lot back in the day.

He quickly responded to his old online friend and decided not to call Gakupo after all. He would rather spend the night at home and probably watch a movie. He put his phone away, ate some pasta and watched a random movie that was already playing on the television. Before he realised it, he was slowly falling asleep.

The next day, he woke up still laying on the sofa of the living room. A blanket had been wrapped around him while he was sleeping, probably from his parents when they came back home from their dinner. He glanced over at the clock. It was still pretty early, but he could not fall back asleep as it was too sunny in the room. He got up, freshened up in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Not so long after, his parents eventually got up and left to work. After wishing them to have a nice day at work, he was about to go out himself when he remembered he was expecting a message from the forum. He grabbed his phone and noticed that "OrangiLk" had answered him a while ago. He read the message.

To: iAisuKs  
From: OrangiLk  
Subject: Re:Hey  
Message: _I'm doing great, thank you. And sure, why not? Here's my skype username: LenKagam21. You should find me pretty easily._

 _Ah, I better go get my laptop if I want to skype with him,_ he thought to himself, running to his bedroom to grab his old HP laptop. Realising that skype had long been deleted, he reinstalled it in a few minutes. He logged in, noticing that he had not touched his account for so long, his profile picture was an old picture of him as a kid. Not wanting "Orangi" (he liked to call him that way since he did not know his real name) to see that old picture, he replaced it with a recent picture of him playing the guitar in a concert that occurred at school at the end of the school year. He updated a few other things from his profile as well, such as his age and the city he lived in. Went it came to his username, he was not sure if he should keep his old, childish username or if he should put his real name instead. He considered for a second of two and concluded that there would be no harm for him to put his real name out there.

A dozen minutes had passed and he was finally ready to add "Orangi". He typed _LenKagam21_ and, as expected, immediately found the guy. "Add to contacts"

 _There, that should be it. I wonder how long it'll take him to add me back…_

He did not know why, but he was getting anxious. _What if I've changed and we don't get along? What if he's not who he says he is?_

Kaito decided to hunt all those thoughts away. He knew the guy lived in America, so he was probably a few hours ahead of him, so he should not expect an answer soon. Still, he couldn't stop his heart beat from going wild as he saw "Orangi"'s profile picture.

 **There it is, 2 years later, the update! So, so sorry for not updating this sooner. I'm actually out of school at the moment, so you should expect weekly updates. Please leave me a review, they are always so appreciated! :3 I want to know if you think this story is any good...**

 **\- Hylienne**


End file.
